


Let's Get One Thing Straight (I'm Not)

by WhenJoshIsJoseph



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Asexual, Asexuality, Bisexual, Bisexuality, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Gay, Guide, Having pride, Help, Homosexuality, Human Rights, Inspiration, Inspirational Quotes, Intersex, LGBTQ Themes, LGBTTQQIAAP, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Other, Pansexual, Positive Vibes - Freeform, Pride, Questioning, Self-Acceptance, Support, Transgender, Transsexual, Transsexuality, ally - Freeform, happiness, lgbtq+, pansexuality, positivity, queer, quotes, tips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenJoshIsJoseph/pseuds/WhenJoshIsJoseph
Summary: "If you’ve learned anything from Disney films, you should know that true love transcends all boundaries — that includes the same-sex stigma we tend to hold in our society. There is nothing wrong with loving another person; their sex does not matter."Jen (from Disney and Bluth)A collection of quotes, tips, videos, events, people, photos, songs, experiences, (but mostly quotes) etc. to help provide some positivity and support for those who want it.This can be a casual read, or anything more focused; this is an LGBTQ+ safespace.





	1. An Introduction

Dear, guys, gals, and non-binary pals,  
Sometimes, life can get you down, and by life, I mean what seems like everyone and everything in it. You can lose your confidence in the same way the sun can be hidden by storm clouds.  
But, there’s no rainbow without a little rain!  
Nonetheless, I thought that having a little book dedicated to LGBTQ+ positivity might come in handy. Personally, as a newly non-binary, and long term bisexual person, I definitely need support sometimes, and, amongst other things, reading really does do wonders!  
Throughout this work, there will be a selection of quotes, ideas, and other things to help out every now and then. I'm doing this for all my fellow LGBTQ+ friends, but everyone is welcome to read it. That being said, this is a safespace for those who may need it, so negativity isn't part of the policy (the sole reason for comment moderation; don't worry otherwise!).  
Some things to note before reading:

  * These words aren't my own, and everyone to whom they belong is credited.
  * More than one quote may be taken from the same person; if you particularly like them, I'd recommend looking them up.
  * Some quotes may not apply to some LGBTQ+ members (i.e. male/female oriented quotes might not fit in with non-binary people), and some may not apply to those with particular beliefs (i.e. aetheists won't really resonate with ideas about God's acceptance).
  * Each different person will have their own thoughts and experiences, so if you think differently to some of these, that's totally okay. Everyone is unique!



Don't worry, though! I will have future chapters with slightly more specified people in mind, for those who want it. I'm hoping to build on this book and provide tips, inspirational photos, events, and videos.  
I realise that this may not be the most engaging read at the moment, so to finish up:

  * Leave any questions, quotes, or general thoughts in the comments
  * Your feedback will help me improve, and know if this is wanted, so any reviews are much appreciated
  * Know that your feelings are valid and as are you, no matter how hard it can be to accept that sometimes
  * Feel free to talk to me about anything you may need help with at @jokesequaljoker on Tumblr



Without further ado, let's get into the positivity!  
Yours Sincerely,  
@jokesequaljoker (they/them pronouns)


	2. Quotes and A Poem: General Positivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a list of quotes, and an excerpt of a poem, not always particularly at a specific part of the spectrum, but are positive nonetheless. When reading this, keep in mind that you ARE most certainly valid <3

“Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind.”  
(― Dr. Seuss)

  
“Race, gender, religion, sexuality, we are all people and that's it. We're all people. We're all equal.”  
(― Connor Franta)

  
“Love has no gender - compassion has no religion - character has no race.”  
(― Abhijit Naskar)

  
“The power of love is that it sees all people.”  
(― DaShanne Stokes)

  
“Being homosexual is no more abnormal than being lefthanded.”  
(― Abhijit Naskar)

  
“Openness may not completely disarm prejudice, but it’s a good place to start.”  
(― Jason Collins)

  
“It's a helluva start, being able to recognize what makes you happy.”  
(― Lucille Ball)

  
“Is life not a hundred times too short for us to stifle ourselves?”  
(― Friedrich Nietzsche)

  
“Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself.”  
(― Harvey Fierstein)

  
“How you identify or what you prefer in the bedroom does not define your goals, dreams or interests, and has no bearing on who you are as a human being. You don’t need to dress or behave a certain way because of your sexual orientation if you don’t want to. Trust that there are groups and resources out there that will support you no matter what.”  
(― Natasha Negovanlis)

  
“Gender preference does not define you. Your spirit defines you.”  
(― P.C. Cast)

  
“It's not 'over-sensitivity' to ask to be treated with the same dignity and respect shown to others.”  
(― DaShanne Stokes)

  
“There’s a Greek legend—no, it’s in something Plato wrote—about how true lovers are really two halves of the same person. It says that people wander around searching for their other half, and when they find him or her, they are finally whole and perfect. The thing that gets me is that the story says that originally all people were really pairs of people, joined back to back, and that some of the pairs were man and man, some woman and woman, and others man and woman. What happened was that all of these double people went to war with the gods, and the gods, to punish them, split them all in two. That’s why some lovers are heterosexual and some are homosexual, female and female, or male and male.”  
(― Nancy Garden)

  
“If God had wanted me otherwise, He would have created me otherwise.”  
(― Johann von Goethe)

  
“In the unification of two minds, orientation of sexuality is irrelevant.”  
(― Abhijit Naskar)

  
“All of us who are openly gay are living and writing the history of our movement. We are no more - and no less - heroic than the suffragists and abolitionists of the 19th century; and the labour organizers, Freedom Riders, Stonewall demonstrators, and environmentalists of the 20th century. We are ordinary people, living our lives, and trying as civil-rights activist Dorothy Cotton said, to 'fix what ain't right' in our society.”  
(― Senator Tammy Baldwin)

  
“The point is that we are not doomed because we are homosexual, my dear, we are doomed only if we live in despair because of it.”  
(― Andrew Holleran)

  
“my blood runs pink  
(for my sexuality that is mine to embrace, not yours to strike  
with lightning bolts of change)  
and red  
(for the life I will continue to live, the life you cannot take  
away from me)  
and orange  
(for my siblings who heal me with their love and  
understanding, helping me piece myself back together after you tried  
to break me)  
and yellow  
(for the sunlight from within that still manages to shine in  
these dark times)  
and green  
(for existing in the natural, physical world when all you want  
is my disappearance)  
and blue  
(for the serenity we bring amidst the disturbances we face)  
and purple  
(for my spirit, which won’t be broken)  
(it can never be broken and you will never break us)”  
(― Courtney Carola)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that helped you feel positive! Go and check out any of those people if you wish. Comment to let me know about any corrections or thoughts, and feel free to contact me at @jokesequaljoker on Tumblr.
> 
> "Until next time, guys, gals, and non-binary pals!"   
> ( - Thomas Sanders)


End file.
